User blog:TheRedScorpion/28/07/11 - Red Scorpion's Painting Table
28/07/11 Contemptor Dreadnaught built, a bit tricky to get the limbs posed. I do love the independant thighs, shins, feet, forearms etc but it's tricky to work out how the final pose will come together. Still the next one will be easier now I've got over the hump. Undercoated in Chaos Black Spray. Will probably basecoat with a tank brush like the other tanks and infantry, debated going in with a standard brush to hit all the panels seperately but... I'm still 50/50 on that, it'll be a fairly solid three to four hours work if I do. Also did some more work on Tactical Squad 5. Don't actualy have room in the case for them if I do complete them so I've been going a little slower than I would like. Stupid subconscious. Fifteen models to finish for the weekend... easy... only... one's a landraider, one's a stormraven and one's a contemptor dread... Okay... time to set my sights lower. Tactical squad needs to get done. I'll put rhino's in tupperware and bubble wrap. Oh, and some objective markers... I must have done twenty of them by now but I can't for the life of me find any of them when I look. Happy gaming everyone. RS. TheRedScorpion 23:16, July 27, 2011 (UTC) 29/07/11 Finished the dread! 30/07/11-01/08/11 The newly painted dreadnought in action at Warhammer world. 03/08/11 I've been asked to provide a 2500 point contingent for a campaign happening in late november at warhammer world. The Final Crusade of Vran Hychax This is a yearly thing and I've got a few months prep so I'm going to be taking a specialy themed force, a 2500 point drop assault army. Two and a half thousand points of space marine, all in drop pods. So, I've got a bit of work to do, appart from anything else I've got eight drop pods to paint and a little over forty marines as well. Oh and another two dreadnaughts... and a landraider... and... another predator... maybe a thunderhawk gunship. Yeah... lot of work to do. My current thinking is to have a small group of ground based units, mostly light/medium armour with a counter assault eliment and ground based HQ. These guys will "spot" for the landings and kill anything that could jepordise my reserves. The second eliment is the spear-tip, three contemptor pattern dreadnoughts in drop pods with locator beacons, they will drop together on turn one, and pulverise whatever looks like the most dangerous counter for my followup. Lastly we have the main thrust, five drop pods loaded with tactical squads, vanguard veterans and some jump-pack equipped assault squads to beef up the numbers. All told wave two should be around fifty marines, a nice folloup to the three dreadnoughts and twent marines already on the table. I tried to get upto a full battle company but I needed the points for some a few tanks. Deffinately want to find a way to squeeze in some razorbacks, need to playtest this a lot before november. Will try to get ahold of the pods and square them away, but I've got to get all that infantry finished first. Humm, lots to do -RS 12/08/11 Forgeworld just made my day, still lots to get painted but I just have to share this... Looks like I'm going to have just a "few" more contemptor pattern dreadnaughts to paint in the near future... -RS Category:Blog posts